The Weirdest Love
by lara'tjie
Summary: I think of making it a two-shot. Sakura and Hinata are healers in the medieval time. Their village is attacked by Laycans and they fled into the forest where two real werewolves saved them...but they are bitten and they needed to be saved. Sasosaku


**Hey, I'm tinking of making this a two-shot but maybe it will become a short tory of mybe up to ten chapters. I don't own Naruto...enjoy and remember to tell me what you think**

* * *

'Morning Hinata. How is the day coming so far?' Sakura asked as she walked into the small front medical room, long pink hair swaying in its complex braid confinement. The room was a bleak, off-white color because of the sunlight streaming through the crystal clear windows. I walked through a door were there where a few cots placed next to each other; separated by small thin white cotton sheets. There, by the side of one of the cots, stood a young woman my age. She had long, dark lavender colored hair in a low braid and a pale complexion and her eyes were, said by most men in the village, to be the color of the moon and I heartily agree. She looked up at me when I had talked with a smile on her lips.  
'Not v…very i…industrious or tiring Saku,' she stuttered an answer in her usual shy manner. I nodded and walked to one of my obnoxious patients already waiting upon my assistance. His name was Tosho and he had an immense, peculiar, obsessive, fanatical inclining to me and it never helps that he's here EVERY WEEK with a grievance. Most of the occasions it is for obtuse things like a cut to the finger that he comes in for. I forced a smile on my rosy lips and approached him where he laid on a formally neatly made cot.

'What's seems to be the predicament Sir Tosho?'

I forced my voice to sound calm but in my head Inner Sakura, my imaginary mental other half, was sharpening a killing device and raising it above her head waving it side to side and grinning sadistically yelling out "_KILL, KILL, KILL_". I grinned inwardly at her irratic behavior but I snapped out of my thoughts when Tosho spoke in that unuasually irritating voice of his,

'I injured my leg while playing with the children in the village,' he answer meekly, I knew it was a lie so I decided to play along with his stuck up childish game.

'Alright then. Let's see what evil beings made your leg cry out in pain as you did a deed of goodwill with offoring your time to the children of the village,' I answered in a hopefully professional voice that covered the sarcasm. Not that it worked.

'Aw, come on now, Princess. Your Prince is in suffering here and you don't even show me your tender loving care,' he asked slyly. Oh boy, he's got something planned.

"_Oh, you want tender loving care? Then come in here so I can incite you to smithereens with this pet killing knife of mine!_" roared the voice in my head and I whole heatedly agreed for once with the annoying "being", if you could even call it that.

Deciding that I am too tired to whack him upside the head today because of his suppose-to-be-illegal flirting I answered with a sweet tone,

'Oh my dearest Sir Tosho, if you want my loving touch then you dear must be prepared to be castrated, gutted like a swimming creature and then sliced into edible pieces before being sold to the citizens of Konohakonkura.'

And with that I pushed my hands into the scolding water mixed with cleansing herbs before patting my hands dry with a towel of soft cloth sterilized with more herbs. Then I proceeded to move to his side and then without any remorse griped his leg that was laid on a pile of lush cloths, making him bite on his tongue which earned me no response to my un lady-like answer. I started undoing the knots of his boots and then pushed up his pant leg that is dotted with shreds. Cuts and scrapes littered the inner half of his leg and there were already starts of discoloration on his shins. I not-so-tenderly poked at his leg which earned me a hiss of pain from the man with longish brown hair tide in a low ponytail and with the piercing yellow eyes that always seemed to hide a secret … or two.

It seemed that he just tore a muscle, nothing serious. The big baby, he moans and groans for anything. Once he came in with a small cut on his shoulder from when he tailored new clothes for him and the poor tailor was so scared of him he shook the whole time which made him accidently scrape his needle along Tosho's shoulder. When I had to clean the wound I had to stand between his legs and he had his large hands on my hips to steady me, or him I'm not sure, and every time I bumped into his thigh he moaned. But I think I may have worked a little too hard on his wound but really, he deserves any punishment his noble ass can get.

Mentally shaking the memory away and returning to the present, I let go of his leg after I determined that it's really only a torn muscle and earning more moans of most probably pain, I walked to the herb rack, which really is a book rack which lined one of the walls, from floor to ceiling, and grabbed one of the thousands of glass bottles. This particular mix was one of the combinations of herbs I made. It soothes the muscles and relaxed it. I remove another glass bottle which contained pulverized willow bark, this is a low pain killer, and then taking out a mixing bowl I sprinkled a dash from both of the bottles on it before returning it to their respected places on the shelves and then I returned to my mixture, never noticing the pair of yellow eyes that follow my every movement like a hunter does its prey. I dripped a few drops of calamine oil onto the dry herbs and then picking up the small bowl with one hand so the other is free to mix the elements together and walked back to my aggravating patient. Once next to him I placed the bowl down and then dipped my hand into it, making sure to cover it with the mixture and then I rubbed my hands together to spread it…and then I started massaging it into his leg. Disgusting. I really hate it to touch men because it was not really allowed…well unless you are in my profession…especially Tosho.

After I was done I wrapped clean dressings on his thigh and then washed my hands. Tosho's eyes snapped open and he stared down at his wrapped leg. Oh no, if he thinks I am going to redo his pant leg and laces he must first jump down the farthest cliff and then promptly flood his corpse with poisonous water.

'Is that all, Princess? I thought that my dearest would touch me a bit more,' he pouted at me. Ugh, he is sickening and I made no hesitations in voicing my thoughts.

'You are revolting. You, Sir Tosho, disgust me with your impure thoughts that you let all of the women of the colonies hear.'

And with that I walked out, not noticing the subtile smirk on his face. I sighed as I walked to Hinata who was looking at me in sympathy. She smiled at me and I tried to return the smile but with all this jabber with Tosho it was phony.

'Was it t…that b…bad Saku?' she asked hesitantly. I nodded and groaned letting my head fall on the desk with a loud THUD after I sat down.

'Yes it was. I cannot believe he tries to seduce me so much. What did I do to deserve such torture?' I asked in annoyance and sadness. I looked up when the doors opened and groaned in a depressed way, "_It has gotten worse, magnificent" _thought Inner Sakura.

'I hope that groan was not directed to us, young lady,' the worst woman in history said, the destroyer of all like a demonic monstrosity in disguise… my mother. I saw a disapproving glance from demonic monstrosity number two… my dad. I glared at them and hissed in distaste,

'What do _**you**_ want? I thought you disowned me!' I said with so much venom in my voice, which was so uncharictalistic of me. I admit that I am innocent but when these two monsters were seen I have anger that set fire to my very veins. Basically when they are near me I turn from innocent into a raging female slaughter instrument on legs in less than two seconds.

'Yes we did, but there was a marriage arranged when you were a child and we cannot pull away or it will look badly on the Haruno name,' my _**sire**_ said looking me in the eyes; I looked at him in shock until my eyes narrowed in distrust and hatred at them. How could they arrange a marriage with someone I would probably never love? I dare them!

'With whom did you arrange my doom to?' I hissed. Hinata, who was standing beside me, placed her hand on my shoulder as if saying "do not kill them", which was becoming a very good idea to me at the moment even if defies the laws.

'With me,' a new yet very familiar voice said behind me. I whirled around seeing Tosho. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk of victory on his idiotic face. I shook my head in denial. Oh please dear God. Not _**him**_! I will rather marry a Laycan, an ugly half man-wolf creature on two legs in my favorite book about mystic creatures. And that is saying something because really, those things are beyond hideous.

I whirled back around to face my parents; my black and dark purple dress swirling around my bare feet. My feet are bare because I hate the shoes that we are forced to wear. I would much rather feel the soft grasses beneath my feet or the rocking waters of a river splashing over my ankles.

'I will _**not **_marry _**him**_! Sir Tosho is the most revolting man I have ever met! He is a disgusting, perverted-'

'How dare you raise your voice young lady! You will engage with matrimony with Sir Tosho or else and that is final!' my _**mother **_hissed out at me. She then turned to my _**father**_, who is glaring at me, saying snobbish,

'Come, let us leave our disrespectful offspring and go have a calming tea with our future son-in-law.'

The cow that clearly had an identity crisis and thought she is a beautiful swan turned her head a few spaces towards Sir Tosho and raised her eyebrow as if asking him to come like a stupidly loyal dog to her. Tosho cleared his throat and then said in a apologetic voice,

'I am regretful to decline your generous offer but I rather want to spend some time with my intended.'

Too bad I knew that he was not an ounce apologetic and with the way he said his words…it almost sounded as if he had an underlined meaning to them. What the hell were these senseless people up to? I wondered.

'Very well. Then we will see you tomorrow for lunch I presume. See to it that my … daughter…pitches for the occasion as well,' she said and then spun on her heel and in moments she was out of my sight. That still left me with Sir Sinister. Urg, I hate these types of people who always try to make my life harder than it already is. At least Hinata is nice to me. My parents hate me for acting like a un-lady like daughter. The nobles don't like my thirst for knowledge. The Royals got their own problems with the Prince being gone (he walked away from home) so whenever I am called upon by the palace they treat me like a slave that is in the way!

With the thoughts raging through my mind, it urged on my anger. I whirled around towards Tosho. My anger just grew when I sighted his smirk.

'You, Sir Tosho, are a poisoned thorn in my side. You are an annoyance that would just not go away. Why can you not just leave me be? Why are you so persistent in having my full attention by trying to get under my dress?' I asked/shouted while poking my finger in his chest to emphasize my words. Hinata hearing me trying to push my luck again in trying to get some information out of him left with a quiet "I am going to pick some herbs in the garden".

Tosho's grins just stretched to border on feral upon my words.

'Goodness me. I just _**love **_it when my Sakura get angry. All those emotions and that fire in those beautiful emeralds of yours. Why would I NOT _**want **_you? Oh I am _**so**_ going to love making you mine.'

He slithered forward, encasing me against the desk with his arms on either side of me. I squeaked in embarrassment at such intimate acts as well in fear of his closeness and the feeling of entrapment.

He leaned down, making me stretch out on the wooden desk in such a manner that my back would be aching in a few moments. Just as he opened his mouth a loud scream tore through the air and echoed throughout the streets followed by something that was slammed into the front wall so hard it shook the building.

Dust and sand scattered from the ceiling. Using Tosho's distraction to my advantage I hooked my right foot around the back of his left ankle to make him stumble on his leg. With this I pushed him off of me and sprang up. Immediately pain flooded up my back because of my previously bend-over-backwards-position, but I decided on ignoring it in favor of searching for Hinata and getting away from that deranged man. Next would be to check out what was going on. So, moving quickly, I lifted up my dress a bit to run more easily to the back door. The door swung open with a whoosh when I pushed it with a bit of added strength...and I was met with an ugly growling wolfish face. It was the most disgusting man-thing I have ever seen! It kind of reminded me of the drawing of a laycan...

Without even thinking I ducked to the right and out of the doorway, thus causing the growling creature to crash into the stone wall behind me. I rushed out of the door and heaved the door back closed with all my might; sliding the outside bolts shut.

A scream erupted from the garden behind the extra wall and a fierce growl followed suit. Hinata! Rushing with pieces of dress fabric clutched in my hands, I reached the garden in no time. My heart almost stopped when I saw Hinata trying to fend off one of the ugly beasts with a stick whenever it got to close with its snapping teeth.

Sucking in a quick breath I rushed towards her without a second thought. Releasing the pieces of cloth in my right hand I picked up a metal pole, that has been lying there for too long, and with a yell I smashed it agains the snapping monster's head. The thing let out a yelp of its own as its head was smashed to the side.

'Come on, Hinata!' I shouted desperately. I grabbed her hand and we skirted around the whining wolfish beast and made a dash for the back garden gate. Reaching the gate I started to fevourently pulling on the latch. A growl came from the house seconds before the backdoor was smashed to splinters and a large creature came stalking at as with snapping jaws and growls of annoyance.

'S...Saku-chan. S...Sakura-chan. Hurry. Hurry, it's getting closer!'

Just as the thing lunched itself at us the latch became undone and I pushed open the heavy wooden door and pulled Hinata out along with me. I smashed the door closed in the creature's, that resembles a Lyacan, face. It whined and then suddenly it howled. Everything went quiet. Shuffling was heard behind us and then more howling followed suit. We slowly turned around and was met with dozens of Laycans that were busy scavaging human carcasses. They were all looking at us and one by one they started to howl, lifting the head and let loose a fierce growl-whine.

'W...why are they h...howling?' Hinata asked.

'I don't know but I'm very sure that it is not a very good sign for us. Run Hinata. Run, run, _**run**_!'

We both made a wild grasp at our skirts and started to sprint as fast as our dresses would make us and my bare feet could take me on the dirt covered street. We skirted around a corner just as the howling began to die down. One for one the Lycans started to come bounding after us.

'Come on, Hinata! We need to get to the woods faster. That way we could maybe loose them through the bushes,' I urged her on as I grasp her right arm to urge her on even faster. We stopped behind a tree long enough to let her shake her shoes off before dashing to the wood's border about ten feet infront of us.

Jipping of a growling beast sounded not so far behind us and with a surge of adrenalin I pushed Hinata along infront of me; keeping her from slowing down.

Loud thuds of heavy paws drumming the earth got louder and louder, slowly making the ground starting to shake and howls of frustrated beasts shook the air, making it hard to breath as we tried to keep running to our escape.

Ducking under a low branch, we finally entered into the forest. The changes are amost immediatly: the ground is softer, the leaves of the enormous trees are or darker or lighter in shade and it is just a tad bit harder to see because of the canopy of leaves above us.

The howling and scruffing of the beasts got louder and my heart pounds in my ears and is ready to burst out of my chest. Suddenly it feels as if I shouldn't have fastened my breast bindings as tight as I did this morning; I was gulping air down now and the loud snapping of branches, bushes and trees echoed in my ringing ears.

I urged Hinata on with another yelp of "KEEP GOING! FASTER!" and like this we stumbled, literlly, into a large clearing.

We ran for just a few feet more before I yanked Hinata back by her arm; bringing her next to me. She released a yelp of surprize but I quickly shunned her out of the immediate view of the two enoumous wolves that are half way in stepping into the clearing. And when I say they are large wolves, I mean that they are large. They are literlly atleast the size of Hinata (I say her because she's a few inches longer than me).

I was about to push Hinata back so we could slip back into the cover of the forest but the loud growls echoed and a broken howl followed from the monsters on two hind legs.

Hinata screamed in fear behind me and then everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

The largest of the two wolves, a redish brown, let loose a snarl and with one large bound he was almost infront of me and the wolf gave an heave of its legs...and jumped right over us. It colided with a beast in mid air as it was jumping at us and the _thing_ let loose a screetch that made me winch.

The second enormous wolf, a dirty blonde color, growled deeply in its throat before, he too, came bounding at us.

I was ready to give the wolf a smack in the face with a branch that was laying at my sore feet but insted of smashing into us like I suspectes, the wolf skirted around us and instead smashed into another beast that was about to chomp Hinata in half. I can't believe it! These enormous wolves…are saving us!

That's when everything sped up and happened too fast for me to follow.

There was a growl and then I was flying through the air. My back crashed into a tree and my breath left my body in a "woosh". I faintly heard Hinata yell my name before, she too, screamed as she went sailing through the air and landed on the ground a few feet away from me. The ground infront of me shook with the force of a beast landing infront of me and then searing hot pain flooded through me body. My shoulder, my stomach, my back, my legs and my arms. Everything cramped and felt like it would be a better idea to amputate anything than to leave me be.

Hinata screamed in pain next to me but it felt like she was mile away beacuse of my singing ears.

We both were tossed about like rag dolls and I landed in a pile of twigs. My vision faded from black to color and then back to black over and over again.

I felt a sudden push of adrenaline when I again heard my best friend scream. I pushed myslef up on my knees and then to my feet. A few feet away layed a branch and without hesitation I grabbed at it as I passed it.

In the clearing the two large wolves were fighting off more beast and without thinking I ran up to it, my tattered dress swished just past my knees and then I felt the crunching of bone as I rammed the wood into the beast's head. The force that I put in that one swing made the body skid a foot or maybe three away and, with the adrenalin still pumping, I smashed the piece of wood against its head again.

Without even thinking I spun on my heels and, with a warrior cry, I swung the branch out, hitting another beast. And then the pain returned full force...and everything faded into black. The last thing I heard as the darkness claimed me was a beautiful howl of a wolf and strangely a deep voice of a wolf telling me to hang on...

* * *

**Aaanndd? please R&R to let me know what you think of it.**


End file.
